Ball valves are adapted to be connected to conduits of a specific diameter or material. For example, if the conduit is brass, a certain type of fitting is used for connecting the conduit (pipe) to a valve adapted to take that type of fitting. If the conduit is polyethylene, than a valve having a different inlet opening and adapter is employed. A xc2xcxe2x80x3 valve may have a 0.25 inlet opening. A xc2xdxe2x80x3 valve has a 0.50 inlet opening.
Consequently, a wide range of ball valves must be used to accommodate a range of pipe sizes.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention reduces the number of ball valves required on a project by using a single valve body structure having a female inlet opening that may be coupled to a range of commercially available conduit sizes and materials by using a series of adapter fittings. In its simplest form, each fitting comprises an adapter ring that is seated against the inlet opening of the ball valve. A compression ring is slidably mounted on the conduit which is then inserted in the valve opening such that the compression ring abuts the adapter ring.
The compression ring has a frusto-conical surface facing away from the valve body. A compression nut having a mating frusto-conical shoulder is then threadably mounted on the valve body in a process in which the frusto-conical shoulder on the compression ring squeezes the compression ring to reduce its internal diameter to frictionally engage the conduit, preventing separation of the conduit from the valve body. Different compression rings having different sized internal openings are utilized for different sized conduits. The adapter ring, in one form, is suited for engaging a brass valve, and in another form has an internal sleeve that is received inside a polyethylene pipe. A variety of compression rings may be used for connecting a variety of different diameter conduits to a single valve body.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention, will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.